Met In A Coffee Shop
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: Ali and Emily's first date AU Emison
1. Chapter 1

Emily Fields had the late shift at the Cafe, which required her to close at 9p and do inventory. It was a five to 8 when her last customer left the shop. She had made the decision to close early if it continued to be slow like it had been all day. Just when 8p hit, the bell above the door rang and she looked up to see a beautiful blonde with the most captivating eyes. "Hi, are you guys still open?" asked the gorgeous stranger. "Erm, y-yeah, yes w-we are," Em stammered. "Can I help you?" A nod. "Yeah, I pass this place all the time. I moved her a month ago and I need a break from unpacking and parents," she says with a shrug. "I'm Alison Dilarentis, but you can call me Ali," she says as she extends her hand. Emily accepts it, ignoring the shiver going down her spine at the contact, "Emily Fields, nice to meet you Ali. So, what can I get you on this great escape of yours?" Ali giggles and places her order for a tea and croissant and sits at a table by the window, pulling out a book, _Lolita, _to read. It doesn't take Emily long seeing as Ali is the only customer, she approaches her and sets her order on the table. Looking up from her book, Ali smiles at Emily, "Would you mind joining me Emily? I could use the company seeing as there's no one else is here," she says as she surveys the empty Cafe. "Sure," replies Em as she takes the seat opposite of the blonde. "So tell me a little about yourself Emily," she states as she takes a sip of her coffee. "What do you wanna know?" Ali grins, "Everything." They talk well into the night, before they knew it, it was pass 9:30p. They discussed Emily's parents, her best friends (Hanna, Aria, and Spencer) and Rosewood High, where Ali will be attending in the fall. Ali was a little discreet, speaking on her parents, brother, as well as her grandma who is her favorite person in the world. She also explained how she moved because her dad got a job transfer. "Whoa is that the time," exclaims Emily as she looks at the time on her phone. "I am so sorry Ali, but I have to lock up and head home. It was great meeting you and getting to know you a little," she smiles. "Oh that's okay. How about we get to know a little bit more about each other on our second date?" smirks Ali. "Second? When did we go on a first date?" Ali smiles and moves in a little closer, "Well, I don't know about you, but the moment I entered into this Cafe and saw this beautiful girl and saw her smile I was hooked. Also it just so happens that she joined me and we had great conversation and I want to do it again. So, I would like if this counted as our first date, seeing how I'm about to kiss you," Ali says already leaning in and kissing Emily softly and sweetly before pulling back. "Bye Em." Ali walks out the door leaving a smiling, but shocked Emily standing in her wake. Exchanging numbers at some point during the night, Emily quickly pulled out her phone and texted Ali. _I can't wait for our second date. Goodnight Ali. _Ali was quick to reply with a simple, _Goodnight beautiful. _Emily went through inventory before heading home heading straight to bed, in anticipation for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first few weeks of knowing each, Emily kept Ali to herself. She mentioned her in passing to her best friends and parents, but mostly spent a huge amount of time with Ali on dates, movie nights, or just talking. It was only the third date when they were established as girlfriends, Ali asking Emily if she would be here's. They were hanging out watching television in Ali's room when Ali said the magic words, "I want to meet your friends." Emily paused the movie, looked at Alison and smiled, "Really?" A nod. "Okay, I would love for you to meet them." Ali knew that Emily's friends were everything to her, and she wanted to be apart of that. She knew that Em and her friends were a package deal and she wasn't prepared to lose Emily or make her chose if she didn't get along with them. Two days later when everyone was free, Emily set up a meet and greet between her girlfriend and best friends at the Cafe. "Alison Dilarentis, these are my best friends, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, and Spencer Hastings. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Ali," says a nervous Emily. Her best friends accepted her whole heartedly and she knew that they just wanted the best for her. So this meeting was a big deal because all these people meant a lot for her and she wanted everything to go well. "It is so nice to finally meet you Alison," says Spencer with her hand extended. "It's Ali and like-wise,"as she accepted the hand. The others fell in line with a handshake and a "Hello, nice to meet you," from Aria and a "Hey, I love your shoes," from Hanna. They all sit and indulge in pleasant conversation like their old friends. They give the ins and outs of Rosewood High with a minor details in their lives such as, family, and how they met. Ali's phone rings. "Oh, sorry babe, that's my mom. I have to go help her repaint the living room because it's an awful color. It was amazing to meet you guys. I have all of your numbers and you have mine so don't hesitate to use it. I'll see you soon," says Ali as she rushes off home. They all call out a bye and Emily turns to her friends, "So, what do you guys think of her? Spencer you go first." Spencer takes a deep breathe,"I like her. She seems sweet and as long as she's good to you, I'm good." The other girls nod in agreement. "Okay Hanna, you're up," says Em. "I love her shows. Great eye for fashion, potentially awesome shopping partner. I'm on board, plus we need another blonde, I'm tired of being the only one," reasons Hanna. The others roll their eyes and giggled at simple but lovable Hanna. "Aria. You were my biggest concern. I really like her and I really want your opinion," says Emily to her longest and closest friend out of the three. Aria takes a look around at everyone's faces, "Honey, my opinion doesn't matter in this situation," Emily face drops, "But as long as you're happy, she treats you right, and she doesn't give me a reason to go all ninja on her, you have not only my approval but my blessing. All any of us want is for you to be as happy as you possibly can be. We love you and want the best for you. Plus you did good, she's really cute," smirks Aria as Emily grins so big and rushes over to give her best friends a hug, "I love you guys! You have no idea." They all laugh and hug back just as fiercely, "We love you too."


End file.
